A Glimpse at Grief
by Miss Darknesss
Summary: Harry/Draco, Non Magical, One-Shot -A glimpse at the devastating loss of a loved one and the realization of past misconceptions, Harry’s classmates realize, too late, that they’ve grossly misjudged him. Regret hangs heavily upon the heart.


A/N: Hello All, i think it's been at least three year's since i have updated and probably at least two since i've even been on to check on my stories. i'm sorry.

i've just come across this one on my yahoo group that i posted ages ago but never published. it's finished and i quite liked it when i read it again after so long so i've decided to post it. o spent all night reading back over raven and i'm quite upset with myself for giving it up. unfortunately i have no time to start it up again anytime soon, but i hope you will keep it on your story alerts because i really would like to come back and give it an ending at least. i just have to think of one first. anyways, enjoy this non magical one-shot.

Title: Grief

Author: Miss Darknesss

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: PG-13

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1 (one-shot)

Categories: Completely dialogue, Non Magical AU

Pairings: Draco/Harry implied

Characters: Draco Malfoy, multiple Anonymous

Warnings: Slash, Vague mentions Suicide

"No one understands why he did it."

"It's just so odd, everyone liked him. I just don't see his reasoning for

it, I mean everyone has problems, and it's not like his were any bigger than

mine. I'm still here."

"I heard his family was loaded. Well, his uncle is anyways, have you seen

the size of their house and the amount of cars that they have?

"He had everything going for him, he's such a selfish prick for what he did.

There's a lot of people affected by this."

"He was never actually allowed to drive their cars though, his Uncle wouldn't

let him, he wasn't that favoured at home. I'm sure he didn't do this with us

in mind."

"I don't know many people more privileged than him. He had a perfect life?"

"Not so perfect from what I heard. Rumour has it that he was fucking around

with his uncle's colleague's son."

"Just a rumour, I'm sure. Besides, that's hardly a reason to do what he

did."

"That kid had it made, I wish my life could be half as good as his was."

"Don't assume he had it all, we don't really know what his life was like. "

"What do you know?"

"Well he hasn't always lived with his Aunt and Uncle, his parents died when

he was a kid."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I heard that his parents went joyriding in their car one night, pissed

drunk; he was in the backseat. Apparently they ended up bending the car

around a tree in some farm yard somewhere. He was pretty banged up when he

got here, and you can still see the scars he got from the accident,

especially the wonky one on his forehead."

"I heard that there was some barbed wire from a fence they'd hit, and it

gouged his forehead in that weird shape."

"Yeah. My friend who lives on the same block said she saw him when they

brought him home from the hospital. She said he looked so haunted and

desolate, and in such pain. But, I mean, who wouldn't after losing their

family?"

"How old was he when it happened?"

"He was still pretty young, eight or nine it think."

"Was I the only one to ever notice that he didn't really have any friends,

but that a lot of people knew him?"

"Yeah. No one ever really hung out with him outside school, he was kind of

reclusive. I don't think anyone knows what he was really like or what he

went through, except maybe his boyfriend, but I never saw them together

either."

"My grandmother said that she saw him get slapped around by his uncle quite

often. She said it was obvious he didn't like having his nephew around. She's

very timid though, and never would've told anyone else. I didn't really take

it seriously enough."

"I can remember seeing him injured sometimes. Looking like he'd come out of

the wrong end of a fist fight. I never would have thought his family did it

to him. Well, at least not his Aunt or Uncle, his cousin maybe."

"You're saying he was abused, and that's why he did it?"

"No, I'm saying he was abused, alone, traumatised, gay, and had no where to

turn because no one cared."

"I always wondered why he said he didn't need to think about life after

graduation, I just never figured he meant he wouldn't be here."

"So you think he'd planned this for a long time?"

"Yes, I do. Thinking back now, I can see what I missed then. He never made

an effort to get together with anyone outside of school, and he was always

avoiding the subject of the future, like he just didn't care. We should have

seen this coming, stopped it somehow."

"He could have done well in life, he was smart, sweet, and very likeable. He

had such potential, now wasted."

"So do you still think he was privileged?"

"No, I. I never knew much about him. I wish we'd done something. I just can't

believe this has happened."

"It's so surreal."

"Yeah. Are you going to the service?"

"I think we all should. We can pay our respects to a boy who should have

lived, but didn't because we never noticed that he needed our help."

~*~

"I can't believe his family aren't even slightly upset! How could you not

care about your nephew committing suicide?"

"Shh, calm yourself. There's nothing you can do to change their feelings. We're

not here for them, we're here to pay respects to our friend, who happens to

be the same boy they neglected. They're the ones who forced him into a

situation that he felt he had no way out of except by death."

"I hate them."

"I know. Lay down your flower, pay your respects, and we'll leave. It's

going to be alright. I'm sure everyone wishes things had been different, but

they're not, and we must move on. Let go of your regrets."

"I'm so sorry, I wish I could have made a difference."

"I guess his life wasn't so perfect after all, huh?"

"Not in the least bit, I'm sorry I ever thought he was selfish."

~*~

"Look. It's him."

"I'd wondered if he was coming."

"I guess he wanted to wait until everyone was gone before he came by. To be

alone in his grief I guess."

"He looks so shattered and defeated. Like the world has ended without him."

"Maybe they were more attached than we thought, He looks like a man whose

lost the love of his life."

"And maybe he has."

"I don't think I've ever seen him looking less than perfect before, he's

always immaculate and so handsome. Now, he just looks listless."

"Lets leave him alone so he can grieve in peace. I believe we've found the

one person who really cared, and even he couldn't do anything to stop it."

~*~

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do enough to help you. I tried, god help me I tried

but I don't think that you really wanted to get better. You didn't believe

things would work out. You wouldn't believe me when I told you everything

could be ok.

In this I failed you, and for that I'm sorry. It seems I have failed you in

many regards. I don't know what else I could have done, but I know I should

have done something so that you would still be here with me, and not under

my feet.

I thought you were getting better. I deluded myself, and you were such a

good liar when you wanted to hide something.

Maybe things are better this way. I don't really see how they could be, but

you obviously thought so.

I hope it was worth it and that you're happier now.

I'm so sorry I couldn't save you myself.

I love you."

Laying down the only red rose, among the hundred or so white roses from his

classmates, Draco Malfoy took one more look at the gravestone before walking

away, in his defeated and hopeless manner.

That night, and for many nights after that, Draco had a hard time getting

the image of where his boyfriend was laid to rest out of his head. Every

night Draco saw the pile of roses on the freshly turned earth, and the empty

and meaningless words engraved onto his tombstone. Even in death, his

relatives wouldn't spend more than they had to on their nephew.

Harry Potter

July 31 1980 - May 13 1997

Rest in Peace


End file.
